Circus Neko-Woman?
by DBZGirl182
Summary: Um...I suck at summaries...here goes. Angela has spent her whole life with Master Harring, since she was a young child. What happens when a certain group of people come to help her when she didn't know she needed it?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, while this isn't my first 'story', this is the first one I have posted. Hopefully my mistakes aren't too bad, if they are I apologize in advance. This is probably one giant fail, but I tried!

Angela: Get on with the story :|

Emily: Shut up. D: I'm warning them. Plus, you have to do the disclaimer.

Angela: Ugggh, fine.

Disclaimer: Emily does not own any characters from One Piece, nor the plot of One Piece, if she ever uses the plot. All those rights go to Oda. She does, however, own me, Master Harring, and any other OC's that might or might not pop up.

Emily: Thank you. Now, on with the train wreck!

* * *

Angela stood in the center of the stage, her red hair curled and poking out extravagantly. The classic line of makeup, a teal shade, over both her eyes classified her as some type of performer. She had a wide smile on her face as she looked out at the crowd. Her lime green eyes scanned the rows of seats, checking out her audience for the night. Her lime green tank over the lavender shirt attracted attention to her as she stood quietly. A pair of striped pants that flared out at the ends hung loosely from her hips under the shirt. A stunning bow of similar coloring was clipped to the left side of her head. Golden star earrings hung from her ears, a matching necklace rested halfway down her chest. A bright green collar, similar to the kind animals wear, was connected tightly to her throat. A thin metal band hung around her forehead, with three red stones imbedded into it. The most noticeable thing about her, however, was the two red cat ears that poked out of her hair. Anyone watching could say they were fake, but they would be wrong. Her ears were one hundred percent real, they could be seen twitching if you paid attention.

When most of the eyes were on her, she began speaking, and even without a microphone, her voice could be heard clearly within the circus tent. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Angela." She said, walking in a slow circle around the tiny stage made for her act. "Tonight I will show you something you have probably never seen before." Her ears flicked as she listened to the murmurs throughout the audience. "I will show you the abilities of a Neko-Woman." She gestured to herself.

"I come from an island far away from here, where the things I can do are considered normal. All of you-" She made a motion to the crowd in general, "-are strange to them, because you lack the type of ears we have, and you have no tail." As she said this, a red tail slithered out from under her shirt and waved in the air. The crowds murmurs grew louder after seeing it. She grinned as she suddenly flipped backwards, landing on her hands before spinning, making herself look like a green, purple and red blur. Finally she stopped and pushed herself off the ground and into the air, turning again so she landed back on her feet. She bounced quickly over to a wooden pole that held the center of the tent up, sticking her nails into it as she climbed up. She feigned losing her grip with one hand, seeming to flail in the air for a moment with only one hand in the wood as she gripped it tightly. She smirked as she heard shocked gasps and held it for a moment longer before using her grip on the pole to lift herself upwards and twist, sticking her bare feet into the wood. If she let go now, she would go face-first into the ground.

She slowly made her way up the pole until she reached the tiny platform near the top. She walked over to the rope that was fastened to the edge and began walking as if it were solid ground. She soon was doing hand-stands and flips as she went across it, much to the shock of the normal humans on the ground. She reached the end where it met another wooden pole and, instead of climbing down, she jumped off, landing on her feet. She walked back to the center stage and did a quick bow.

The crowd, assuming she was done, was clapping and cheering. Before anyone could say anything, she had pulled a bow out from behind the stage. She pulled three arrows out with it and notched all three. She pointed it at three random people in the crowd and fired, each one barely missing its intended target and burying into the tent walls. Shocked gasps escaped the crowd before they began screaming. She spoke in a loud, commanding voice. "Stop your screaming! Neko-Women have excellent eyesight! I purposefully didn't let the arrows hit any of you. I have no intentions to harm anyone here." At her words, the crowd settled down. She took a grander bow, the bow still in her hand. "That was the last act of the Harring Circus. Thank you for visiting Demming Island, and have a great trip! To those that don't know, the Log Post sets in three days. Have fun!" She grinned as she walked offstage.

She slowly took her hair down as she made her way to the owner's room, letting the hairbands hang around her wrists. Her red hair swished around her waist in a straight line, having uncurled immediately after being taken down. As she slipped into his room, she tied her hair back into a loose ponytail. He sat at his desk in the corner of his room. She walked over to him, slipping down onto her knees when she reached him. As if it were a routine, he reached over and carefully removed her green contacts, her eyes watering slightly. He then removed the earrings and necklace, leaving the collar. She herself took off the bright clothing, replacing it with a loose black shirt and dark blue pants. He roughly wiped off the stage makeup as her seemingly permanent smile was replaced by a neutral face. Her now dull white eyes stared back at him as he looked her over.

"You performed excellently tonight, Angela." he said, one hand reaching over to pet her head between her ears gently. She nodded and said in an indifferent tone "Thank you, Master Harring." Her tail twitched before wrapping itself around her waist as he pulled her up, setting her in his lap. She leaned backwards, her back resting on his chest in a familiar position while he rested one of his hand in her lap, the other continuing to pet and scratch her ears. He murmured a few words into her ear as the stones in the band around shone a purple color in contrast to their normal red appearance. She closed her eyes as she began to do what he had commanded.

* * *

She slipped out of his room in the early hours of the morning, quietly maneuvering around the sleeping occupants on the floor of the outer tent before making her way out of the large tent flap. She noticed the sun had not risen as of yet, and smiled, hoping to have the next hour or two to herself in the woods surrounding the Circus. Alas, fate had a habit of screwing her, as she noticed with a little spite as she saw the group of four in the forest within the immediate range of the tent. She crept over to the group, hearing what they were saying growing louder and more clear until she stopped behind a large tree fairly close to them.

As she looked at the group, she memorized some details on them. One of them, a woman, had orange hair that hung at her waist and some sort of blue tattoo on her shoulder. The second was a man, and he had blonde hair and a curly eyebrow, his left eye hidden by hair. He was smoking a cigarette, she noticed, as the small ember at the end attracted her attention briefly. The third, and most intimidating, was a green-haired man, a swords specialist she assumed from the three hanging from his hip. There was a scar over the mans eye, which she assumed had been damaged beyond use as he kept it closed. The final person looked strangely young, with a straw hat on his black hair and a small scar under his left eye and a larger one in the shape of an 'X' cutting across his chest.

All of a sudden she blinked before her eyes widened. Now she remembered where she had seen the group! They had been watching her perform from the back of the room, and were the only people not running around chaotically. She even frowned, remembering shooting at the blonde haired man. He didn't seem frightened in the least, which led her to believe these guys were strong.

She decided to focus more on what they were saying.

"-now, they'll still be asleep. We don't have to wake anyone. I have a good idea of where it is already, so as long as you all come with me, we'll be good to go!" the lady was saying to the three, well, two, the one in the straw hat was too busy attempting to catch a bug that was flying around him to pay attention. The swordsman nodded in understanding and the blonde broke out into a loud "I'll do anything for you, Nami-swaaaan~!" as he stared at the woman with heart eyes. The woman, apparently called Nami, suddenly realized the kid wasn't paying attention and promptly hit him on the head hard enough to make him face-plant into the dirt. She winced in sympathy to the poor boy.

He sat up, a large lump forming on his head as he started complaining about having to do what she said and not wanting to on account of it was boring. He was suddenly face-planting again as the blonde kicked him, yelling "Listen to Nami-swaaan~!" The boy sat up again, clutching the second lump before whirling on the blonde, shouting "Sanji! What was that for?!" A tiny fight broke out between the two. She started laughing, softly at first, but it soon became louder before she began backing away.

She couldn't help it! It was hilarious.

Unfortunately, her laughter was noticed by the swordsman, as his head quickly turned from watching the small scuffle to stare at her. In less time than she could blink he was in front of her, glaring down at her. She fell backwards in surprise, landing on her rear. She looked up at him as it grew silent, the two having paused mid-fight to stare at her. She raised one hand to shyly wave at the other three people, who were all staring at her from behind the swordsman with wide eyes. "Um...hi..." she said intelligently before backing away from the swordsman a little, causing her back to hit a tree. she bit her lower lip in thought, however, before she could say anything else, the swordsman was knocked across the area, hitting a tree with his unprotected head.

Her eyes widened as she saw the blonde man, Sanji, land lightly on his feet in front of her, pointing an accusing finger at the swordsman, who was now sitting up slowly. "Stupid marimo, did you push this woman down?!" he asked, well, more like demanded, as he glared at the man. She saw him sigh, standing up. "No! She fell when I stood in front of her. Must be scared or something." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Sanji frowned, thinking about it for a moment before shrugging. "Tch. Wouldn't blame her for being scared of your ugly mug." He said. This was responded by a "What did you say, shitty cook?" To which Sanji promptly ignored as he turned to her, grabbing one of her hands and bringing her to her feet. "My apologies, madame, for the marimo scaring you." he said as he studied her for a moment, clearly not noticing the way she pressed herself to the trunk of the tree in fright.

It just so happened that the woman, Nami, did, and she quickly pulled Sanji away. "Quit getting so close to her, you're obviously frightening her!" She scolded like a mother. She then turned to the swordsman, who had walked back by this time and was standing a couple feet away from them. "And Zoro, apologize for scaring her!" she placed one hand on her hip. She saw the man, Zoro, sigh again. "Why should I? She was eavesdropping. Don't you guys remember her? She was performing earlier tonight." He said, staring at her, making her wish she could sink into the tree as their eyes once again turned to her.

Nami paused for a moment, looking over her, before shaking her head. "The only woman there had green eyes, Zoro. Maybe they just look similar." She said, shrugging. Zoro sighed again in exasperation. "How many people around here have cat ears?!" He questioned angrily. Nami's eyes widened as she studied her head for a moment, at first not seeming them behind the wild red hair they were hiding in until they twitched, revealing the slight white fur on the inside.

Nami frowned. "But I could have sworn..." Zoro promptly face-palmed. "She had in colored contacts then, or she has some in now, of course." He said when he finally looked up. She decided to clear things up, coughing softly before speaking. "I wore green contacts when I was performing..." She said shyly, looking at the ground. Nami 'ooooh'ed, nodding before frowning. "Why are you out here?" She asked accusingly, making her shift uncomfortably.

"Well...I just wanted some air...so I came outside. I noticed you all and decided to see what you were doing...what are you doing?" She asked, real curiosity in her eyes despite being surrounded by potential enemies, one of which was standing near her and making her extremely frightened. The straw hatted boy suddenly seemed to appear, having not been paying attention, again, and answered her question. "We're gonna take all the treasure from that circus tent!" He said excitedly, pointing at the tent for the Harring Circus. Nami quickly hit him in the head again. "Luffy! She was a performer there!"

He looked at Angela stupidly for a moment before noticing her furry ears. He suddenly was right in front of her. "Woah! It's you! That girl from the circus!" Before she could respond he had reached behind her and under her shirt, grabbing the base of her tail and pulling her entire tail out from under her clothing, holding it in her solid grip as he examined it. She whimpered softly as he pulled on it roughly, pulling her backwards slightly in the process. "Coooool! Your tail is awesome, Cat Lady!" he said, his eyes all starry. The boy, Luffy, was suddenly kicked away from her, face-planting into the ground a few feet away. Sanji as once again standing in front of her as she rubbed the spot where her tail grew out of her back.

Before she knew it all three men were yelling at each other, Luffy about being kicked, Sanji about how to treat a woman, and Zoro at them needing to shut up. Nami was the one who finally made them shut up, hitting each on the head once. They all had lumps on their head as the turned to whine at Nami, but before they could say anything she motioned to Angela, who's eyes were shut a little tightly with her ears pressed against her head. She tentatively opened her eyes to see the four staring at her and she blushed slightly, looking at the ground.

Luffy suddenly spoke up. "I want Cat-Lady to join us!" he said, a wide grin on his face. She frowned softly as she looked up at him, her white eyes studying him silently for a moment before she spoke. "I'm sorry, I can't. Master Harring would surely not like it if I left him, and would likely scold me." Beat me, she added in her mind as she watches as the boy frowned in disappointment before shrugging, a new smile on his face. "That's okay! You should still join my crew!"

She opened her mouth to tell him why she couldn't before the three gem's on the band suddenly shone purple again, making her be silent before turning, almost robotically, and begin walking back to the tent. Luffy wrapped one arm around her waist to try to keep her their, saying he wasn't done talking, but he didn't slow her down as she continued back to the Circus, where Master was waiting in his room.

* * *

Well. Chapter one is done. *Sighs in relief.* If anyone bothers to read this story, which I doubt, please, please, please leave a review, even if it's just a 'hi' or a flame because you don't like it. All thoughts are appreciated!

Sorry if I made a lot of mistakes, it's late. If I actually do more with this story, it has the possibility to not get updated a lot, since school starts in maybe two days o3o Oh well!

Angela: I hate Master Harring! *Hisses*

Emily: Sorry! You can't actually hate him...yet. *Thumps the metal band around Angela's forehead.* That's not allowed.

Angela: Fine. I'll keep my hatred quiet...for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, because I can, I'm writing a new chapter now. Probably won't always do this, but I feel like being nice and writing now. I can't believe I got two reviews! This is a huge deal for me because I didn't think anyone would read my story at all. Thank you so much!

waterwolf: Yup! I saw a few Neko stories around so i thought 'Why not?'. I don't want this to turn out like the others I've read, where the neko is weak and cannot handle herself. Hopefully she doesn't seem Mary-Sueish, I hate that in other characters so I pray that won't happen here.

Zany Dragon: Yeah, it's post time-skip. Sorry I didn't make it clear. However, I'm not sure if I'll have them doing anything canon at all, or they'll just do what they want. I'll have to decide on that later.

Alright, on to the story~!

Angela: Disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: Emily does not own One Piece, though she wishes she owned Sanji~ She does own me and any other OC's that possibly show up.

* * *

Angela slipped inside, once again being as quiet as possible as it was still early. Luffy had let her go when she had passed the tree line, mostly because of Nami, who refused to let him get into trouble. Almost as soon as she was inside, she noticed Master Harring standing off to the side of the main room, his arms crossed. She made her way over to him, stepping softly over and around the sleeping crew members, showing consideration for the early hour.

Master Harring was a fairly short man, though still a few inches taller than her. He had light brown hair that looked to be slicked back with some type of oil. He had a large nose that was naturally turned upwards it seemed. He had semi-round dark green eyes. When he opened his mouth you could see his teeth were slightly yellow with lack of care. Right now he wore a dark yellow shirt that seemed to be a little too small for him and a pair of forest green pants, without shoes. If you focused, you could see the red gem that seemed to be imbedded in the flesh of the back of his left hand.

Master Harring, it seemed, didn't care about the sleeping crew members. He immediately spoke in what seemed to be as loud as possible in the quiet room, "Where have you been?!" She looked down at the ground as she heard the mumbled sounds of some of the members as they were awoken by the volume of his voice. "I just wanted to sit outside a bit..." She said, looking up at his slightly angry face.

He frowned, studying the way her tail swayed behind her. "Angela. Who was out there?" He asked in a eerily calm tone. Her eyes widened a bit. "No one! Why would you think that?" She almost squeaked, her voice a little louder than she had meant it to be. He shook his head slowly. "I can tell when you're hiding something. Are they still out there?" He questioned, his voice having a hint of disapproval in it.

She bit her lip softly before shaking her head quickly, making her ears flatten against her head for a moment. "There was no one. I was outside by myself." She said, crossing her arms tightly. She heard him sigh and looked up to see his eyes narrowed a bit. "Fine then Angela..." He said before curling his left hand into a fist, the jewel glowing purple. Soon the stones on the band around Angela's head were glowing too, her already white eyes seeming to completely cloud over, making them slightly gray tinted.

"Now, Angela. What were you doing outside?" he spoke as if he were talking to a child. She blinked before speaking. "I had originally went outside to get some air, I didn't feel tired despite the late hour. While outside I saw four people and decided to see what they were up to. Turns out their names were Nami, Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy. They were watching me perform earlier in the night." When she said their names, he seemed to visibly pale.

She continued. "I heard them say something about getting something from somewhere before anyone awoke. Later I found that they were planning to take all the treasure you have collected. The boy, Luffy, also asked me to-" He stopped her before she could continue speaking, raising one hand. "And you just talked to them as if you were great friends and they weren't planning to steal the treasure?!" He asked angrily.

She frowned. "When I first began speaking to them I had no idea they planned this." He growled at her. "You shouldn't have spoken to them at all! Haven't you heard how strong they are?!" he all but screamed. She visibly backed up slightly. "No, I haven't. I have no idea who they are, except for their names and the fact they seemed strong." She explained. He sighed in agitation. "Straw Hat Luffy is one of the Eleven Supernovas! His bounty is 400 million beli! He fought during the battle at Marineford! How did you not recognize him?"

Her mouth opened slightly in amazement. "I-I've heard of him, but I've never seen a photo of him..." she said quietly. Harring used one hand to push his already-swept-back hair back again, a nervous habit. "Okay, hers what you're gonna do. You're gonna go and fight them while I hide my treasure." He said, leaving no room for argument as the stone shone purple again, making the order final as he walked quickly to his room, shouting orders at the other members.

She made her way back outside, having no control over her bodies movements. When she exited the tent she immediately saw them as they had paused mid-step on their way to the tent. Luffy, of course, broke out into his trademark grin, while the others were more guarded, most of all Zoro, who seemed to notice something was off. Without a moment's hesitation, she raced forward, one arm held out at her side as she ran in front of Luffy and punched him in the stomach, making him bounce backwards a few feet. before you could blink Zoro slashed at her with one katana, but she backed away, dodging easily. nami simply watched, eyes wide as she stood behind Sanji, who was calmly smoking his cigarette. Zoro turned, this time trying to cut her shoulder, but she kicked upwards, hitting the flat of his blade and making him lose his grip on it for a moment as it flew upwards.

Wasting no time, she shot forward while his eyes were on his flying sword, and delivered an elbow to his right side, making him stagger for a moment. She saw Luffy quickly running over to her. "Hey Cat Lady! What are you doing?!" he asked as he tried to grab her shoulder, but she turned and held his wrist with both hands, twisting it and pulling him forward and over her shoulder, making him slam into the ground.

She jumped back again as Zoro, who had retrieved his katana, slashed at her stomach, only making a light cut across her stomach which burned, but wasn't life-threatening. She was quickly finding it harder to land a blow on wither, as whenever she downed one, the other was always up and fighting. Quickly slipping from offensive to defencive, she was barely able to dodge most of their attacks, getting cut and hit or kicked in some places as she fought the two. Eventually she just stood there, not moving as both rushed at her, but seeing her no longer moving, they too paused mid-attack to watch her.

She looked up at Zoro first, then Luffy, smiling softly, her eyes cleared and white as normal. "S-sorry...Luffy, Zoro..." she looked back at Zoro. "Master said to keep you out...he's hiding the treasure." Zoro slowly sheathed his katana and Luffy relaxed. "Then how about you take us to him?" He said, having an authoritative tone as he crossed his arms over his chest. She nodded softly. "Sure, I don't think he's gotten it hidden yet." She said as she turned back to the tent, the group of four cautiously watching her.

She slipped inside, noticing no one in sight, and figured they were helping Master. She heard them as they came in after her, Zoro in the lead to watch her. She walked over to a smaller tent inside the tent, the Master's room, and pointed at it. "He's probably still in there." She said, looking at Zoro, who nodded. "Okay then. Stay." He said, and his eyes widened slightly when she immediately sat down on the ground where she was standing. He shrugged, walking inside the room, and she heard slightly muffled gasps of surprise. She looked up as Luffy and nami walked in after him, Sanji staying out, presumably to guard the door, or her, or both.

Not long after, she saw the three exiting, each carrying a rather large bag of treasure. Sanji quickly took the bag from Nami, placing it over his shoulder. They started walking towards the large tent door, only to be stopped by a shout. Harring rushed out of his room, looking slightly agitated, a few strands of hair poking out of it's normal slicked back look and his clothing slightly ruffled. He was about to say something more before noticing her on the ground beside his feet.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted, glaring at her. "He told me to stay, so I did." she said, gesturing to Zoro. "Who cares what he said? I'm your Master! You listen only to me!" He yelled, the stone glowing on the back of his palm. "Now get the treasure back!" Her eyes clouded over again as she stood up, walking towards Zoro slowly until she was a few feet away from him. He stared back, his eye narrowed.

* * *

Aaand done! :D Sorry for any mistakes, I was trying to type down my ideas as fast as possible. If I got any information wrong from the original storyline, like Luffy's bounty, please tell me! I know it's short, but I'll try to make them longer in the future! Please review if you feel like it! All thoughts are appreciated!

Angela: Thanks again to the two reviewers! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~! To be honest I didn't actually think I'd go anywhere with this story, didn't think I'd even post another chapter, but this is a great way for me to spend my time! While I'm in school I'll try to remember to write down idea's for this story so whenever I get the chance to get online during the school week [I doubt I'll get on at all because my sister will whine] or weekends I can update! While I have free time whenever I feel like it I'll just randomly update, so right now their's no schedule. I'm not gonna try to force myself to update daily, though I know some people like reading stories when they come out fast, I have to say sorry!

Angela: You're boring the possible readers with your rambling :|

Emily: Hush! o3o I am not boring.

Angela: Psssh. Yeah. Whatever. On with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Does Emily look like Oda? No? Didn't think so. She doesn't own anything from One Piece. Unfortunately, she owns me and the other OC's who will have the displeasure to possibly pop up.

Emily: I heard that! R00de! Anyways, story time!

* * *

She stopped a few feet away from Zoro, standing between him and Master Harring, the gems on the band around her head constantly flashing purple from the strain Master was having to go through to command her. Zoro was glaring at Master, not paying close attention to Angela, before his mouth turned into a smirk. "Oh. I see now..." He walked forward, pretty much pushing her to the side as he stood in front of Master. "If we get rid of that pretty stone there-" He said, meaning the gem embedded into Master's hand, "-then you won't have any control over the little lady there, will you?"

By this point Master was almost visibly shaking in fear of the man looming over him as he clenched his left hand in agitation, which made the stone seem to poke out a little more. "T-too bad you can't take it..." He stuttered slightly, putting his hand behind him as he silently forced Angela to attack.

Angela did just that.

She pounced on Zoro's back, making him lose his balance for a moment as he staggered sideways. She used this time to quickly take his katana from his belt, jumping back off him and running a few feet away with the katana in tow. Once Zoro reclaimed his balance he noticed something was off, and looked down to see his swords missing. 'The hell?!' he thought as he looked over to Angela. Sure enough, she was balancing all three swords between one hand.

His mouth opened in shock before it turned to fury. No one was allowed to take his swords. He rushed at the girl, almost snagging his swords until she jumped to the side, causing him to run past her for a couple feet and grab air. He stopped and turned, his eye narrowed into a slit, and almost was decapitated as she threw all three katana's at him, then the cases. he ducked and they flew over his head. He cautiously stood up, growling. "Oi! Don't disrespect my katana!" he said angrily, referring to the way she threw them, and collected them, placing them back at his hip, keeping one in his hand.

She stood stiffly, her eyes narrowed into slits in concentration as the gems flashed again and again. Zoro realized she was trying to stop attacking him, while also leaving herself open to him. wasting no time, he shot towards her quickly, blade raised, and slashed her from just below her chest directly across horizontally to the other side. Though the blade didn't cut too deeply, if she didn't receive help soon it could prove fatal, as shown when she fell onto her knees. He felt a little bad, but knew Harring would make her continue to fight until she was as good as dead.

He advanced to a panicking Harring, tired of this. He stabbed the tip of his katana into his left hand, ignoring his cries as he twisted, wrenching the gem from his hand and hitting it into the air. He saw him scramble to catch it, but hit him in the face with the handle of the katana, making him fall unconscious. He picked the stone up off the ground, examining it before placing it in his pocket and turning back to the group, noticing Sanji was kneeling in front of the girl, checking her eyes to see if she was still conscious.

Sanji picked the girl up bridal-style, kicking his bag of treasure at Zoro as he started walking back to where the Sunny was docked. He could see the other crew members waving at them, minus Robin, who just watched with a relaxed smile. She also seemed to be the one who first noticed Sanji was carrying someone who was injured, her calm look replaced by a worried frown. The group of four, no, now five, could hear panicked shouts as the others realized this.

sanji quickly jumped onto the deck, sitting her onto the ground. Her face seemed paler than usual, and even though he wasn't the doctor, he was almost certain it wasn't good. Chopper quickly came over and examined her before setting his doctor bag onto the ground, pulling out a needle and thread. "Hm...since she's already out, I'm not going to apply antiseptic." He said as be laced the thread through the needle and began stitching the wound closed. After that was done, he disinfected the other small cuts on her body before wrapping the larger wounds in bandages. Chopper looked up at Sanji.

"Could you take her to an empty bed?" he asked him as he placed his supplies back into his bag. Sanji nodded, carefully picking her up and carrying her to the girls room, knocking on the door. Not surprisingly, Robin opened the door, looking from him to her and motioning them inside. He slipped in quietly, closing the door with one of his feet. Robin pointed to an unused bed in the corner of the room and he walked over to it, laying her down gently. He backed away, nodding at Robin, an unspoken message to watch her, and he walked out. Robin looked over at the girl curiously, mostly at her ears and tail, before shrugging and sitting back at the chair at the desk where she was previously and continuing her book.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was surrounding the dinner table, minus the girl and Zoro, who was asleep, as per usual. Luffy recounted the 'Circus adventure' as he called it, and Nami inserted parts he either wasn't paying attention to, or got mixed up. During the middle of the meal, she opened the door to the room quietly, peeking inside. She wasn't noticed at first, until Luffy threw a bone at Franky, who ducked, and it hit the wall beside where her head was. She, thinking he intended to hit her with it, made a small 'eep' and pulled out of the room, shutting the door again. They all stared at the door for a moment before Sanji threw a ladle at Luffy, yelling about how he almost hit a woman. Robin, being considerate, made a plate for the girl and stepped outside, seeing her sitting on the ground beside the door, one hand tracing over the bandage on her chest.

Robin tapped her shoulder softly, making her jump slightly in surprise before looking up at her. Robin smiled, holding out the plate to her, which she took gratefully, sitting it in her lap. Robin sat down beside her as she began eating. "Hello miss. I think I should introduce myself. You may call me Robin." She looked up at the woman, called Robin, and smiled softly. she pointed at her own chest briefly. "You can call me Angela, Miss Robin." She said pleasantly, taking another bite of food.

Robin nodded. "Hello Angela. I have to say, your ears and tail are a rare sight." she nodded towards her tail, which was waving happily. She swallowed before shrugging. "I was born this way, along with the rest of the people on my home island." "Oh? Where was that?" Robin asked, trying to gain some information on the girl. "Well...I don't know. I..left at a young age, barely four. I only know seeing a lot of people like me." she said quietly, shrugging again before turning back to her food. Robin frowned softly at the apparent lack of information about the odd girl before mentally shrugging it off.

Robin opened her mouth to say something else, but before she could the door burst open, Luffy and the others walking out and onto the main deck. Luffy had a happy grin on his face. The others milled about doing different things depending on what there was for entertainment and Luffy sat down beside Robin and Angela, who had finished her food.

"So, Cat Lady, will you join my crew?" he asked excitedly, the grin never leaving his face. Angela frowned a bit before shrugging. "...I guess. I'm already here, so why not?" She shrugged like it wasn't a large life decision she just made. Luffy stood up excitedly. "Yosh!" He turned around to face the rest of the crew. "Everyone, meet our newest crew member, Cat Lady!" he pointed at a blushing Angela. Everyone seemed more or less unsurprised by the news, but happy all the same. She grinned.

She leaned back against the wall as she watched the other crew members doing...well different things to entertain themselves. Franky and Usopp were busy at one of the tables, she assumed they were building something by the metal parts strewn around. Zoro seemed to have woken up, probably because of Luffy's loudness, and was now drinking a mug of beer. Nami had gone back to the room to get a shower. Brook was sitting at a different table, sipping from a tea glass and seeming oblivious to the fact the tea was going straight through his ribs and onto the ground as he talk to Chopper, who was sitting on the table across from him. Sanji had gone back into the kitchen, talking about 'Making something sweet for his sweets~', she assumed he meant the women.

She looked back to Luffy, noticing him and Robin were talking about the next island they would be going to.

"-hope there will be lots of meat there!" Luffy said, grinning as he looked at Robin. She just nodded in agreement, knowing that's what would be on his mind. She smiled at his antics. "I wonder if we'll meet anyone interesting there?" she said, joining in the conversation. Robin looked over to her before nodding again. "Let's just hope there won't be any trouble." She added to what she had said. Son after that, the two had gotten up, Luffy to go see what Usopp and Franky were doing, and Robin to go read a book.

She watched everyone silently for a couple more minutes until Sanji literally whirled over, stopping in front of her and holding out a silver tray with a tiny cake on it. She took it from him, sitting it on her lap, and grinned. "Thanks, Sanji-kun!" He swooned. "No trouble at all..." He seemed to not know her name, so she supplied "Angela." "Angela-chan!" he whirled off, she guessed to bring Robin and Nami their cakes.

She looked down at the plate on he rlap, poking the cake with the fork in her hand before taking a bite of it, nodding her head in satisfaction. "This is great!" She almost laughed after swallowing. Sanji seemed to be the best chef in the world, at least to her. She soon finished it and stood, holding the dirty dishes in her hands and taking them to the kitchen, setting them in the sink. She heard a small explosion while turning to the door before feeling the small shockwave and frowned, hurrying out the door to see what had happened.

She saw Usopp, Franky, and Luffy standing around the remains of the table, their faces black from ash from the explosion. She chuckled, seeing Franky and Usopp turn and start screaming at Luffy.

"What'd you do that for! Now we have to start over again!" They both yelled at the same time. Luffy shrugged. "I wanted to see what it would do." He said calmly. He was immediately hit over the head by them both. "Don't touch the projects again!" They shouted before going to get a new table, grumbling the entire time. She laughed again as she spoke to no one in particular.

"I think I'm gonna like it here..."

* * *

And done! I hate that it's so short, but whatever, I'm trying o3o Angela finally escaped Harring! *Cue loud cheering*

Angela: *Claps* And I got to join Luffy-chan's crew!

Emily: Yes~ Now you can go on Luffy adventures!

Angela: *Grins* Anyways, please review if you have the time! Much appreciated! *Blows kisses like a movie star*

Emily: ...I did not tell her to do that. That was all her.

Thanks for reading! If I got some information wrong or you don't like the way I write the story, feel free to tell me or flame~! All thoughts are considered!


	4. Chapter 4

First, I'm pleased to say I can see the reviews now! Thank you all so much! I don't know what happened, but they suddenly let me see them all~ Now I can address people instead of feeling like a bitch because I don't respond to them because I can't see XD So...

waterwolf: Yeah, I've already thought of a couple ideas for this at school just today, so I'm updating. I also had a new idea for a different story, which I'll address later.

Zany Dragon: Thank you! :D

Guest: I love some stories with Nekos, but other times I can't stand them. Usually if they are Mary Sues. And thank you!

ureshiitamago: I love your review! Where do I start...Well, first, I honestly did not know that, I don't check that emial often, because it's connected to my social media, so it's full of "So-in-so commented on whatever' and things like that xD. If technoligy hates me again, I'll check there. Second, I don't really mind the fact not many people have reviewed, I was just miffed I couldn't see the ones that did. I love it when people favorite/follow this though ^.^ Third, I'm gonna check your profile later to see what kinda stories you write. If one seems interesting, I'll read over it. I'll make sure to leave a review too if I do! XD Fourth, thank you! I don't let myself get discouraged very often, it doesn't bother me if people are too lazy to review, they read it, that's what matters. I would like more reviews, obviously, but I'm not going to say 'Give me 30 reviews or I'm not gonna update' or anything like that. Anyways, thanks again~!

Now that replies are over, I wanted you people's opinion on something. I want to make a new story, an 'OC falls into One Piece' story. Cliche, I know, but I already wrote a bit of it while at school and I kinda like it. Please tell me, should I, or should I not?

Angela: if you're gonna use someone other than me, then no.

Emily: Don't be an attention hog Angela, my other OC's deserve their chances too!

Angela:...Ugh. Fine.

Emily: Do the disclaimer o

Angela: *Sighs* Alright.

Disclaimer: Emily don't own nothin! Oda gets all deh glory! All hail Oda!

Emily:... Weirdo. On with the story!

* * *

Angela yawned tiredly, having been up most of the night up till now, along with a couple of the Straw Hats: Franky has been checking the engine and making a couple adjustments along with Usopp, and Sanji was prepping some meat for tomorrow, when he would properly cook it. But, finally, they all went to bed too, leaving just her.

She didn't want to sleep in the girl's room, as she had before, because she still felt like, despite them asking her to join, she was intruding. So, instead, she climbed up to the crow's nest before leaning against the wall inside it. She yawned once again, closing her eyes as she slowly slipped into sleep.

When she woke up, the first thing she noticed was the brightness of the light outside, meaning it was at least near midday. She sat up, as she had slipped onto her side sometime in her sleep. That's when the felt a small pain on her chest, which was the second thing she noticed. She looked back down at her bandaged body and sighed, running a hand across it similar to how she had last night. She looked down from the crow's nest when she heard some shouts, and saw Luffy chasing Chopper and Usopp around the deck, but each had grins on their faces, so she figured it was some type of game.

She slowly came down from the nest, climbing down instead of jumping because she was afraid of hurting her chest again. When she got down, she was almost instantly run into by Luffy, making her fall on the ground, catching herself a bit with her hands. She slowly stood back up, seeing luffy already running off, continuing his game of chase. She shook her head slowly, but was smiling to herself at his childlike antics. She walked over to where she saw Nami and Robin stretched out on two lawn chairs, sunning she guessed by their shades and revealing outfits, well, more revealing than normal.

She shyly sat down behind their chairs, not wanting to intrude, and laid on her stomach, her feet kicking in the air slightly as she sat her chin in her hands. The girls, she was sure, had noticed her, but they didn't say anything, most likely not caring, at least she hoped. She watched as Luffy ended up chasing Chopper and usopp into Sanji, who had come out to announce lunch, and make him fall. Sanji immediately jumped up angrily and kicked all three in the head, leaving a shoe print on all three heads.

Zoro got up from his place leaning against the mast and made his way into the galley, ignoring Sanji and the rest as he sat down at the large table. Everyone else slowly assembled inside, minus Angela, who stood at the door, as she hadn't seen an empty seat for her. She was soon noticed, as she was standing in the center of the doorframe, and Luffy yelled to be seated. Nami, realizing her problem, quickly shoved Usopp and Chopper closer to each other, making room for Angela to sit beside her. Angela blushed softly as she came inside and sat down, looking down at the plate which had been filled a moment before by Sanji.

Excited chatter ran easily between the rest of the Straw Hats, but she only silently stared at the table, occasionally taking a bite of food. Sanji looked over at her, noticing her seemingly gloomy presence. "What's wrong, Angela-chan? Do you not like my cooking?" he asked, his voice taking that tone he uses when he 'hasn't pleased the women'. She immediately looked up at him, grinning. "No, not at all Sanji-kun. This is great! Thank you so much for cooking!" She said as she look a bite of the admittedly delicious food. His expression instantaneously brightened as he smiled. "Thank you, Angela-chaaan~!" She nodded politely and focused on the meal once more.

Once everyone was done, besides her, who was still eating the food slowly, they all left to go do their afternoon activities. Sanji, who was cleaning up, noticed her presence and looked over at her. "If you didn't get enough to eat, I can make you some more." He said, noticing her almost empty plate. She looked up at him, having spaced out for a little while there, and shook her head. "I'm full, Sanji-kun. Thanks again! I-if you don't mind..." She said shyly, looking up at him. "...Could I maybe wash the dishes for you? I haven't really done anything yet..." She added. He stared at her for a moment before going into what she was beginning to call 'Love-love Mode', when he talked to himself with the heart eyes. "Oooooh, Angela-chan wants to help me! She must be an angel!" She sweatdropped at him but otherwise ignored it, collecting the plates and sitting them in the sink before beginning to wash them.

She heard Sanji moving around behind her, probably cleaning up the mess the others left. When she was done she dried her hands on a towel, noticing Sanji sitting at the table. she walked over to him and smiled again. "Thank you Sanji-kun, I don't want to just do nothing while here." She said, getting his attention. He grinned in response. "No problem Angela-chan! Would you like me to make you anything right now?"

"Hm...no thank you, Sanji-kun, I'm still full." He nodded at her as she slipped quietly out of the kitchen, going back onto the deck.

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly. Usopp almost blew up half the ship with one of his inventions he was working on, but managed to kick it into the ocean before it exploded. Franky actually did something useful, improving on the cannons a bit as his project for the day. Nami and Robin continued sunbathing until it started getting cloudy, Nami then went to the Orange Trees from Cocoyashi village, her home island, and began tending to them, watering them and such. Robin simply read a book.

Sanji went about the ship, asking the women at random intervals if they would like something to eat, and most of the time he was politely refused by all three. A little while ago he has went to make dinner. Zoro was asleep against the mast, and Luffy was sitting in his special 'Captain's Seat', on top of the lion's head at the front of the ship. Brook and Chopper were off in the infirmary, Chopper cleaning up and Brook to talk to him and keep him company. She had been sitting against the wall mostly, just trying to figure out what she could be to the crew, besides just an extra member.

Sanji, being smart this time, used the intercom to announce dinner was ready, and Luffy immediately jumped up and ran inside, the others following at a slower pace from whatever they were doing. She sat down between Zoro and Sanji this time, as sanji had practically forced her to. Luffy began stuffing his face, sticking whatever meat was closest to him in his mouth. She had to stop his hands a few times from taking the food off her plate, eating quickly so he wouldn't have much time if he tried it. When most of the food was eaten, Nami suggested they tell their 'newest crew member' about their adventures so far. Luffy nodded before beginning to talk, starting from getting Zoro on the crew, Zoro frowning slightly.

The crew spent a lot of time at the table that night, listening to Luffy, and occasionally someone else, talk about the past. she got upset when she heard about Marineford, sitting her chin in her hands and staring at the table, but Luffy didn't seem very upset, going on to talk about going through Fishman Island, and everything else up till now. by the time everyone was done, it was pretty late, and one by one they left the table, going to bed. She stayed behind and helped Sanji clean up again, as she had at lunch, talking to him a bit as she did so.

"Sanji-kun, what should I be on the ship? You're the chef, Brook is the musician, Chopper is the doctor, Nami is the navigator, Robin-san is the archaeologist, Zoro is the swordsman, Usopp is the sharpshooter, Franky is the shipwright, and Luffy is the captain. There isn't much left to do." She said gloomily as she finished cleaning off the table. He looked over at her oddly, thinking for a moment. "Well...you work pretty well with that bow...so...you can be our archer!" He said, nodding. "But isn't that the same thing as a sharpshooter?" She honestly wasn't sure. He shrugged. "Not exactly, I don't think." She nodded slightly.

'Well, at least now I'm not completely useless...' she thought, going back out and leaning on the edge of the ship, looking out at the water. She thought she saw something out in the water, but soon lost sight of whatever it was. She was considering telling someone, but she didn't want to disturb them. She soon saw it again, however, and it was getting larger. Eventually it was right beside the ship, and rose out of the water fully, towering over the ship. She stared up at it in shock, her ears laying flat against her head.

* * *

Kekeke, that was my first attempt at a cliffie. How was it? XD It sicked, I bet half the people can already guess what it is. Oh well. Anyways, I'm not certain if Nami still has the orange trees on the Thousand Sunny, but she does here! But I'd still love it if anyone informed me of my mistakes, as I tend not to notice them. What do y'all think about me starting the new story? Yea or nah? owo Let me know please!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, I'm back! Time for a new update. I originally planned to post this yesterday, but when I was half done typing it I accidently hit the back button while not on the word box thing and it deleted everything I had typed T.T I didn't have the heart to rewrite it yesterday, but I'm writing it now! Ugh...responses first!

Ace Portgas D: Thanks! I'm trying to update as fast as possible because of school and everything.

Zany Dragon: Yaay XD I can't believe you actually couldn't see it immediately, I was afraid I was being too obvious. Good to know at least one person was left at a cliffie! I suck at those...

waterwolf: Yes, an update owo Kekeke, and I think I can. I already have the first chapter written in a notebook, so I think I'm gonna try to type it up soon. Maybe today or tomorrow, who knows. She might come off as a...well...weak character at first, but that's because of...reason's you'll have to read yourself when I post it xD And thank you! I try not to make my character's super weak or incredibly strong, but she's gonna be a little different. Just a little though, because if I make her too different I'll feel wrong typing it.

Story time now~!

* * *

Angela stared up at the huge serpent-like creature as it loomed over the ship. She could see bright red eyes, along with yellow fangs sticking out of it's mouth, as well as sickly yellow-tinted translucent fins. She almost screamed bloody murder, but she stuck a fist in her own mouth to keep herself from doing that. She slowly backed away, moving towards the spot on the deck she knew her bow was placed. The creatures eyes followed her, and she knew it would no doubt sink the ship if it attempted to.

She quickly grabbed the bow from it's place on the table, but seeing as how the creature didn't know what it was, it only kept staring. She slowly notched an arrow and pointed it at a vital area, letting it fly. It shot forward with deadly accuracy and went straight into the sea creatures right eye. It roared in agony as it dunked it's head into the water, making large waves push their ship through the water. It swam off, which was odd, as usually a Sea King would stay and attack even when half blinded.

As she placed the bow back down, sighing in relief, she heard quick footsteps, and turned just in time to see Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji all run out, Zoro in the lead with one sword already out. They all stopped, however, when all they saw was her. Zoro was obviously still half asleep, as his eyes didn't seem very focused. "What was that?" Luffy asked, looking out at the water around him.

"A Sea King...I think..." She said, frowning. "Where'd it go?" Sanji asked her, also staring suspiciously out at the water. "Um...I...shot it in the eye...and it swam away." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. Zoro, by this time mostly awake, was staring at her. "You what?" he demanded. "I didn't know you had it in you, little girl." He nodded in slight approval, making her blush softly.

"So coooool! I wanna see next time you do that!" Luffy exclaimed, though everyone knew he was much 'cooler' when it came to fights. She nodded. "Okay, Luffy-san." Luffy cocked his head. "Why'd you say my name like that? Just call me Luffy!" He grinned at her. "But Luffy-san...you're the captain." She tried to explain, but he waved it off, yawning. "Still tired. Going back to sleep." He mumbled, slowly marching back to his room, Zoro and Sanji following.

Deciding not to sleep in the crow's nest, she slipped into the girls room, thankful they seemed to be asleep, and went to the empty bed she had used before. She climbed onto the covers before cocooning herself inside them, completely covered from head to toe. She was soon dozing off, thinking, 'Did I really do that?'

Robin sat up, looking over at the small bundle that was Angela on the bed, buried under blankets. She saw Nami do the same from across the room. "Hm...guess she got tired of sleeping in the crow's nest." Nami murmured quietly, a small smile on her face. Robin nodded, also smiling. "Hopefully this means she'll stop avoiding the crew most of the time." She said back, and Nami broke out into a large grin. "Maybe she'll come shopping with us on the next island!" Robin laughed softly at the expression on Nami's face, clearly she was happy about the prospect of a new female to shop with. Robin, however, was curious as to the girl's knowledge.

"Did she really shoot a Sea King in the eye?" Nami asked Robin, who seemed to know all, after hearing the voices through the walls. Robin shrugged. "It's possible, I think she did. If she can aim like you said, then why wouldn't she shoot a Sea King if it was going to sink the ship?" she reasoned, and Nami nodded back at her before looking at Angela again. "Seems like she'll be useful to the crew after all." And with that said, the two girls laid back down in their respective beds and fell asleep, each thinking about the new girl.

* * *

Angela woke up late in the morning, a couple hours after everyone else, besides Zoro, had gotten up. She crept out of the room and onto the main deck, seeing everyone still lazing around because it was morning. She giggled softly, seeing Chopper half-asleep on a table. That immediately caught the attention of Sanji, probably because it was a 'feminine noise' as he says, and he whooshed over to her. "Dearest Angela-chan, could I get you anything for breakfast? Coffee? Eggs?" he asked, nearly swooning at her. She frowned. "Can I try some coffee?" She asked, cocking her head at the side. She had never had coffee before, and was curious. Sanji did swoon this time. "Right away, Angela-chan!" He swooshed back into the kitchen.

She walked over to Chopper and gently poked his shoulder, gaining his attention. "Doctor Chopper, can I take off these bandages now?" She said, gesturing to her chest. Chopper thought about it for a moment before nodding, hopping off the table and going into the infirmary, Angela hot on his heels. She sat down at the bed as he pulled up a stool and hopped onto it so he could be at her level. She took off the borrowed shirt she had been using from Nami's closet, surprised the female had anything that covered her stomach at all. Chopper began unwinding the bandages from her chest.

When all of the bandages were off, she looked down at the wounded area, seeing an angry pink line stretching from across the lower part of her chest, below her breasts and above her stomach. She poked it gently, but it didn't feel hurt anymore, so she sighed, shaking her head as she stood up and stretched. Chopper turned to throw the bandages away but she hugged him, grinning happily. "Thank you, Doctor Chopper! You're the best!" She said, releasing him. He began to do a weird wiggly motion, kinda like Sanji in his 'Love-Love Mode'.

"Oh stop it, you bastard! Your compliments don't make me happy at all, asshole!" He said, but he was grinning happily, so she figured he just didn't want to admit he was really pleased. She smiled, patting his head as she exited the room, carrying the shirt in one hand as she made her way onto the main deck again. She paused when she was two steps out before realizing she wasn't wearing the shirt, and only had a bra on, and angrily put it back on, furious at her own forgetfulness. She was pretty sure no one was paying attention to her anyways, Nami was ranting about how they were pushed off-course by the Sea King last night, making them point to a different island. Luffy was happy, seeing that islands needle quivering a little, hoping something exciting was happening.

sanji swiveled over to her, a silver tray with a cup of coffee on it held out to her. She took it, smiling happily, and sniffed it curiously. It smelled strong to her, but she kinda liked the scent. She took a cautious sip, her face breaking out int a grin. She sat the cup on the ground for a moment so she could hug Sanji, who had heart eyes at the hug. "Thanks Sanji-kun! I like it!" She quickly released him and he nearly fainted from a nosebleed, having been held against her chest because of the hug. Not that she would know that, now would she?

She picked up the cup again, taking a bigger drink from it while walking across the deck to go sit beside Robin, who was at one of the tables, predictably, reading a book. She sat down beside her, setting the coffee on the table. "Morning Robin-san." She said, smiling sweetly at the woman. She looked up from the book, smiling back at the giel. "Good morning Angela. I trust you slept well?" She said politely as she studied the girl again now that the bandage was removed. "Yeah...I'm sorry if I woke you and Nami up last night." She apologized, but Robin wave it off. "Don't worry, you didn't." Which was a half truth: The Sea King had woken them, not her. She nodded, taking another sip from the coffee as Robin turned back to the book.

After sitting in a comfortable silence for a little while, she heard Nami announcing they'd be at the island in an hour or so. She grinned, 'Just enough time for a shower.' She got up, leaving the half-full coffee cup there, and went into the girls room, looking at the clothing Nami and Robin had loaned her. She eventually decided on a red half-shirt that would cover her chest and blue shorts, seeing as how it was one of the least-revealing things that were there, and went to the shower room.

[A/U: Pssssh, you thought I'd write the part with the shower? Nope! I could...but...I really don't want to. Plus angela threatened to kill ME, the author! T-T Whatever.]

When she was done with the shower, having taken longer than she intended to because of the soothing heat from the water, she got dressed. She furiously dried her hair. trying to make it completely dry, unfortunately, life doesn't work that way, and it remained damp. She pulled a brush through her hair as she walked out onto the deck again, white eyes studying everyone there. Nami was trying to keep Luffy from jumping onto the island, because they weren't close enough yet, but Luffy looked like he was going to get free. Zoro and Sanji were staring at the island, an unhappy frown on their faces. Franky, Chopper, Usopp and Brook were at the other side of the ship, probably checking out the island. Robin was standing behind Luffy, watching him with a small smile.

She walked over to stand beside Zoro and Sanji, leaning against the edge of the ship in eagerness to explore the island. It looked like a summer island, thank kami, and there was a pillar of smoke coming out from the center. It was a small island, but she hoped it would prove exciting, as she hadn't been on a different island in over ten years. As soon as they were close enough, she jumped out, landing on her feet on the ground and took off to the center of the island, full of curiosity. Luffy was soon following her, screaming about adventure.

Zoro and Sanji sighed in union at the two, jumping off to follow them. Brook followed soon after that, the rest would be left to guard the ship. Robin laughed softly to herself as she saw the figures of Luffy and Angela shrinking, hopefully off to have an adventure of some sort.

* * *

And that's this chapter! While I was writing this, on the LAST LINE, I had to erase it to word it better, and I fucked up and it sent me off the page again. I almost had a heart attack. Luckily I got it to come back, otherwise I'd be crying right now and you'd have no chapter to read. I realize this is still short, and I'm sorry T-T I try to make them as long as possible, I swear. Oh well! See you at the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

I feel like I've been ignoring this story...though it's only been four or five days since I last updated. Meh. Aaanyways~

Zany Dragon: Yep, at least mildly attracted, it's sort of like a radar system, the Sea Kings know when they are in the imminent area, though they only attack when they are within a certain range. They just happened to sail through that range.

Storytime~

Disclaimer: Beth does not own One Piece.

[ALSO: I MEANT TO MAKE FRANKY GO WITH THEM, NOT BROOK D: SO IGNORE THAT FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. IDK WHERE MY MIND WENT WHILE WRITING THAT.]

* * *

Angela laughed as she ran through the small village off to the west of the island, zipping between civilians as if they were not there. She had lost Luffy somewhere in the tiny maze of this town and right now was looking for some excitement. She noticed bright red and blue lanterns were hanging from the lamp posts, as well as some colored paper strips that went from post to post. 'Wonder what that's for.' She looked from storefront to storefront, trying to decide where to go, until she saw a small clothes store. Patting her pocket to confirm the small sack of beli inside, she went into the store. An old woman was sitting at the register, and a couple customers were milling about.

She looked through the clothing, eventually finding a small men's section among the women's clothing. She took a large white shirt and a pair of dark brown shorts from it, going into a changing room to try them on. They were a bit baggy, but that was the plan. She also managed to find a large gray hat that she could put her hair and ears into and hide them [Like a baseball hat, but with more room to stuff hair inside]. She looked at the mirror in front of her, placing one hand on her hip. The only thing she could think was 'I look like a boy'. She grinned and paid the cashier woman, making her way back outside in the new getup.

A little while later, she saw Sanji-kun at a stand, buying groceries. She smiled despite herself at the thought of something to keep her busy. She slowly snuck up behind him before grabbing the beli in his hand and taking off down the street. She heard his angry shouting followed by footsteps and only laughed as she ran faster, eventually turning a corner and jumping behind a building before he turned it. He continued on down the road and she slowly came out from behind the building. "Well...Sanji-kun has at least 45,000 beri...cool!" She said excitedly to herself as she put it in her pocket. Not that she'd be keeping it.

Continuing on her little island adventure, she walked calmly down the road, the hat shading her eyes as she looked for her 'potential victims'. She soon sited Franky at a boat repairs shop. 'Hmm...what to do here...' she thought evilly. 'Ooooh! Idea!' she ran inside, hiding directly behind a random customer, Franky standing in front of him. "Oi! You should put some pants on, robot!" She said in an almost perfect male voice. The man whirled around, but she was already gone, out the door. She heard the angry screams of Franky as he testified he was 'Not a robot, a cyborg' and that 'What kind of pervert wear's pants!?' She giggled softly, feeling like a little devil bred to cause havok.

After that little mayhem, she figured she should do something a little more...extreme. So, she set off looking for Zoro. He wasn't too hard to find, either. 'Tsk tsk...sleeping out in the open like that.' she thought as she saw him asleep in a tree, his back against the trunk. 'What can I do to him...without dying.' she thought, one hand under her chin. Then an evil glint shone in her eyes and she went back into town, going into a girly store, and came out a few minutes later, a small bag in her hands.

She almost ran back to where Zoro was, giggling uncontrollably. 'He looks to peaceful...' she noted. 'Too bad.' She took the things out of the bag and began her evil plan, being careful as not to wake him. After she was done, she dropped the bag of Sanji-kun's money on his lap and walked away, cackling like a witch.

'Now what to do?' she looked around, noticing it was getting a bit darker. She saw some pristine cafe and decided coffee couldn't hurt. She walked inside, noticing everyone there looked neat and tidy. She took the hat off sat down at a table for two, resting her feet in the second chair. A pretty waitress soon came over, listing off the cafe's specials, most of which she had no idea what was in the first place. "Miss, could I just get a cup of coffee?" She asked, cutting the girl off before she could prattle off anything more.

"Uh, yes of course. How many sugars?" She asked, pulling out the standard waitress notepad and pen. "Just black." She propped one arm on the table before resting her chin in her hand as the waitress nodded quickly before scampering off. She studied the patrons a bit closer, trying to listen in on their conversations. Most of it was stuff she didn't know nor care about, because she didn't understand. She heard that there would be a festival in this town in a few hours though, which was why all those decorations were up. She also heard that, fortunately, the log post wouldn't set for another 15 hours, so she was a bit excited about the festival.

The waitress soon came back, setting the cup of coffee in front of her. She smiled brightly at the girl before reaching to pick up the cup, blowing on it a moment. The waitress left again, probably to tend to someone else, and she sipped the drink, nodding in satisfaction. She wondered if she would even be allowed to go to the festival, but figured she would if they went too.

She soon finished the coffee and left, leaving enough beri to pay for it and give the girl a tip on the table. She noticed some of the lanterns being lit as it got darker and grinned, walking back to the ship. She put her hands in her pockets before jumping onto the deck. She noticed immediately Luffy was back and wondered briefly when he came back.

She walked over to the crow's nest, climbing up to the top and inside. She leaned over so she could see out of it and patiently waited until the rest of the crew got back, since evidently they hadn't arrived yet. She saw Franky first and yelled, waving at him. "Heeey!" He grinned back, jumping on deck and waving back at her. He spoke to Usopp, who had come out onto the deck a little while before, for a moment before they both went below deck.

Sanji came next, looking angry. She frowned for a moment, feeling a little bad for taking his beli, but shrugged it off, knowing it wasn't that bad. She waved at him too and his mood instantly changed into 'Love-Love Mode', waving wildly as he jumped onto deck, yelling that he would make her and the other two girls something sweet. she grinned as he went into the kitchen.

Zoro was, predictably, last, and he looked VIVID. He jumped onto the deck, landing with a loud stomp that she figured was more due to rage than weight. She heard the laughter of Nami, Chopper and Luffy, and then the streams of insults Zoro hurled at them. She almost fell out the crow's nest from repressed laughter. It was only when Sanji came back out, carrying the tray of milkshakes he had made for the girls, she focused on what was happening on the ground. Sanji dropped the tray, making the glasses spill and break, staring at Zoro. He then erupted into laughter, literally on his knees, hitting the ground with his fists in mirth. Zoro started swearing at Sanji, who stopped laughing, and soon it had escalated into a fight. She sighed, shaking her head like a mother at the two, while on the inside she was extremely happy. She was glad she had made things a bit more exciting on the ship, for the day at least.

Oh? What was wrong with Zoro, you ask? It's quite simple really. She put tons of makeup on his face! heavy lipstick and eyeshadow mostly, and basically caked on the palest skin evener she had found, making him look distinctly clown-like. Where did she get such an evil idea? Well, she never claimed to be an innocent little fairy, did she? Truthfully, when she was in control of herself, one of her favorite pass times had been to play pranks on the crew at the circus.

* * *

Ehh...done...

I did NOT forget about the festival, I just didn't want to do it in this chapter. I'm gonna do it next chapter probably ^.^ I know this chapter is silly, but hey, I like writing silly things sometimes. I got the idea of putting makeup on Zoro from something I had been talking about with my friend today XD Anyways, do y'all like silly chapters like this one more, or the kinda serious one's I've been doing? I'll probably end up doing a mixture of both, but I love to hear people's opinions!

Writer out! *Walks away like a boss*

Angela: *Shakes her head slowly, face palming*


	7. Chapter 7

D: I'm a horrible person.

I'm sooooo sorry! I totally forgot to update!

*scree* I'm updating now, trust me.

Zany Dragon: Eeeeviiiil! :3

urishiitamago: Ch. 5 - Thanks ^-^ Ch. 7- OwO I enjoy writing silly things. The festival is something I made just so we could not have a completely serious fanfiction, as well as get her used to the crew.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

* * *

"Can we go now?" Angela asked, her upper body hanging off the edge of the railing and off the ship, turned toward the island. Luffy made an unhappy grunting noise, also eager to go to the festival. Her tail twitched in mild excitement behind her.

"Baka, you have to dress nicely for festivals!" Nami said, tapping her forehead. "That outfit won't cut it." Angela looked down at her attire sheepishly. Luffy spoke up. "But I wanna go now!" Nami sighed. "We'll go in just a little bit, be patient! You need to change too!" She pushed the boy over to Usopp and Zoro, who were also about to change. "Take him, make sure he's decent!" Nami ordered, receiving a nod from Usopp.

"Come on Angela, let's get ready!" Nami said, her demeanor changing from bossy to girly like the flick of a switch. She nodded at her, following her to the girl's room like a puppy.

When they arrived, they noticed Robin brushing her hair at a large mirror, clad in only a dark magenta tank top and forest green shorts. She turned to the two, smiling warmly. "Have you decided what to wear yet, Navigator-san?" she asked, directing the question to Nami, who nodded. "I figured we'd better find something for Angela first, since she really doesn't have much now." They had taken a few shirts and pants with them when they left Demming Island, though that was a bit of an accident, because Nami hadn't known they were her's and taken them for herself. Nothing formal was in those clothes, however.

Angela stood behind Nami, nervously twirling a lock of hair around her finger. Robin smiled at her disarmingly. "I believe some of our old dresses are still here; and I'm fairly certain they would fit Archer-san." Sanji had told everyone about her 'title' on the ship. Robin began rummaging through a closet, pulling out a few dresses and laying them on one of the beds. All of them were beautiful, of course, but she couldn't imagine wearing them, they were all relatively low-cut and short.

One of the last one's she pulled out was an exquisite blue, with darker hued swirls around the seams and collar. It was low cut like the rest, but not quite as much as the others, and went down a few inches past her knees. She pointed at it. "Can I wear that one?" she asked the pair, who nodded at her. "If it fits, go ahead." Nami replied, holding it out to her.

Soon all three girls were pulling on their dresses, Angela being more careful than the others to make sure she didn't break anything. Her tail was now coiled around her waist under her dress, she figured it would single her out in a crowd as 'different'. A dark blue, almost purple scarf was tied to her head, keeping her hair out of her eyes and hiding her ears from sight. A set of black flats covered her feet, also borrowed from the girls.

Nami had a beautiful red strapless dress on, just a few shades darker than her hair, and it ended an inch above her knee. A black sparkly belt was strapped around her waist, and she had a bracelet of similar fabric on her left wrist. She tied her hair back into a high ponytail, with a couple pieces hanging out at the sides, and her light brown eyes were surrounded by expertly done gray eye shadow. She had a pair of three inch red heels on, and Angela idly wondered how people wore heels that large.

Robin wore a deep purple dress that layered outwards at the end, almost touching the ground, and was short in the front, barely passing her knees. The sleeves went to her wrists, and fanned outwards, surrounded by lace. It covered her shoulders, but exposed a good bit of her cleavage. Her hair was completely down, and had been straightened a little more than it was naturally, now hanging around her face. A little pink lipstick was over her lips, but nothing else. Robin also had on a pair of heels, though hers were two inch and royal purple.

After a lot of laughing, mostly about nothing, the three girls walked out together, Nami in the lead and Robin taking the rear. The upper deck was vacant except for Franky, Chopper, and Brook, who had put on suits for the occasion (though Franky refused to put on pants or button the clothing). Chopper's inner shirt was a cute light pink, and his bow tie was sky blue. She grinned; it looked so cute! Franky had on a neon green shirt and an undone orange tie around his neck, his hair set into the style from before the timeskip. Brook also had an outfit similar to before the timeskip, though this suit wasn't full of holes and didn't expose his ribcage like the last. Also, instead of the original orange and blue coloring, it was now lavender and yellow. The three were conversing between themselves, but paused when the girls came out.

"You three are really pretty!" Chopper complimented, smiling at them. Angela grinned once again at him, stooping down to be on his height for a moment. "You look very cute as well, Chopper." She replied, causing him to start wiggling around like he does whenever someone compliment's him. Franky nodded in approval of the dresses, and Brook asked if he could see Nami's panties, to which she kicked him in his face. She sort of pitied him, since Nami was wearing those heels.

A short tussle was heard coming from the hallway leading to the deck, catching the four's attention, before Luffy was pushed out violently, landing on the deck a few feet away from the door. He had on a dark orange striped suit, a blue undershirt below it, and black dress shoes. His straw hat was still tied to his head, and she knew he wouldn't take it off, even for a formal occasion.

Sanji walked out after him, one hand in his pocket while the other held a lit cigarette. He hadn't really needed to change, since he wore suits anyways, but had felt he should anyways, and now wore a similar suit to his normal one, with a bright red shirt underneath. He took one look at the girls and turned into a pile of mush, mumbling about 'mellorine'.

Usopp filed out a moment or two after Sanji, wearing a dark brown suit similar in coloring to his old overalls. His shirt was a very pale green, sort of plant-like, and his tie was a darker green. He grinned, walking over to speak with Chopper and Brook, and she noticed his hair was straighter than normal, though it looked like someone had tried to pull it straight rather than use a straight iron.

Finally Zoro came out, head tipped forward in annoyance, and almost tripped on Sanji, effectively snapping him out of his 'Love Love' trance. He had on a gray suit with gold buttons, a white shirt underneath. A black tie was around this throat, and his earrings shined in the light. He growled at Sanji, who glared back at him, placing his cigarette in his mouth.

"Can we go now?" Luffy whined, staring intently at the island. Angela kept quiet, though she wanted to go to the island just as badly. Nami sighed. "Fine, but walk with us-" Too late, Luffy had already jumped off the ship and ran into town. She facepalmed. "Baka...alright, let's go." This would be one of the only times they didn't leave someone to guard the ship, since it was celebration, and no one really wanted to miss it.

The left in a single file line, Nami in the lead and Zoro right behind her, since he'd get lost if no one kept an eye on him. After that it was Usopp, Robin, Franky, Sanji, Angela, Chopper, and Brook. The sky was dark, meaning it was already night, and all of the lanterns were lit, making red and blue light for them to see by. She smiled happily at the people walking around, all wearing beautiful dresses and suits.

Nami turned to the line behind her, her left hand on her hip. "Alright, everyone, go celebrate. But be with at least one other person! I don't want anyone getting lost." She said that, mostly for Zoro's benefit, as she knew he'd get mad if she just told him to be with someone, and really didn't feel like dealing with him. She soon walked away with Robin, and Zoro with Franky. Predictably, Chopper, usopp, and Brook grouped together, leaving Angela with Sanji. He looked happy with the arrangement.

"So, Angela-chwan, do you want to go get some food?" he asked, his eyes hearting slightly. She nodded, her grin growing as he led her to a concession stand. It had strange fried pieces of strawberry, and Sanji bought four, two for each of them. She truthfully hadn't even known strawberries could be fried, but the more you know. They walked around for a bit, munching on the food, until they came to the center of town.

Pretty women danced on a wide stage that she was fairly certain hadn't been there earlier in the day, and Sanji immediately got distracted and walked away from her. She sighed, figuring he'd be fine on his own, and began walking around the square on her own, admiring the decorations set up. She turned to a vender stand, eying the merchandise.

Beautiful red and blue necklaces were hung on hooks, along with bracelets and rings. There were a few keychains hung up as well, red butterflies and blue dragonflies hanging from each. She looked up at the vender, an old man. "What's the celebration for?" She asked, picking up one of the red butterfly keychains.

"It's for the two rulers, of course, Lady Evanna and Sir Horston." He grinned, before elaborating. "Lady Evanna is represented by the red butterfly, and Sir Horston by the blue dragonfly." She nodded thoughtfully. "What did they do that was so special?"

His face darkened slightly. "Honestly? Nothing. We wouldn't even celebrate them at all normally, but we're forced to. They conquered the island by killing the last queen, Lady Arra. Her son, Shan, is still alive, but we don't know where." Her eyes widened in surprise. "Really? How long has this been going on?" "For at least nine years..." he replied, his voice grave.

"That's...that's horrible." She frowned. "But you all look so happy..." She looked around, studying the people, and knew she wasn't imagining it; they did look happy. "They're just happy to be celebrating something at all, we don't get to do it often anymore. I think some of these youngin's have forgotten that they're bad people, or at least don't think about it anymore." He shook his head sadly.

She thought to herself for a moment, even though she didn't know the people on this island, she wanted to help them. "So, if they aren't ruling anymore, you guys can celebrate all you want?" She asked, him nodding in reply. "And Shan, wherever he is, can become Prince, or King, or whatever it is?" He nodded again. "Well, I'll help!" She grinned suddenly, eager to help them.

"No no, I couldn't ask you to do that. They don't do anything bad, except the taxes are a bit higher than before..." He waved a hand at her. "It really isn't necessary, you don't have any obligation to." "But I want to!" She demanded. "They're doing something bad by just being here, where they shouldn't be!" The old man gave a tired sigh. "Fine, so what you wish." She grinned and ran off.

Suddenly his eyes widened and he shouted, "Girl!" But she didn't hear him over the noise of the crowds around her. "I forgot to mention...oh well, she'll figure it out herself." He sighed, sitting back in his chair behind the stand.

* * *

Done! :) Angela, what have you gotten yourself into now?...

Hey! Does anyone know where I got the names Horston, Evanna, Arra, and Shan from? It's all from the same manga!

BEFORE I FORGET I do not own those names. Those are all owned by the creator of the manga. The names are the only things I will use, not the personalities or looks, so this isn't a crossover fanfiction.


End file.
